<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Right by littlesunshinedrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341440">Make It Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop'>littlesunshinedrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clingy Duo One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His little space was supposed to be safe and cozy,not all gloomy and filled around with gray clouds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clingy Duo One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy Watson had never had a true family, at least not a permanent one. Not since he was found at the age of seven by a man with blonde hair with a bucket for a hat. </p><p>Or maybe even before that, with a exception of his mother, she truly did love him like her child and sang him to sleep before his grandpa arrived angrily at home. </p><p>She'd been killed by him and that had left him with his grandpa  abandoning him near a forest. It has just been his luck that Phil had manage to take him under his wing. </p><p>Only for your brother at fifteen and you at seven to have been abandoned for years to come of war and betrayal, a voice sang at the back of his head. </p><p>But he'd shrugged it off and focused solely on Sam Nook and what the creeper hybrid had to say.</p><p>WELCOME BACK TOMMYINNIT,<br/>
IT HAS SEEMED THAT WE HAVE A MINOR ISSUE. </p><p> </p><p>-“Hiiiiiii yah Sam” He looked down at his communicator biting back a grown at the word underneath the greet. -“Another issue?” Tommy tilted his head towards the creeper. </p><p>YES, IT HAS SEEMED THAT A LOT OF RED VINES HAVE BEEN GROWING AROUND THE HOTEL. COULD YOU POSSIBLY MANAGE TO DESTROY THE EGG? </p><p> </p><p>That set him off, it made him remember about how Dream and Wilbur along with almost everyone in the server would 'scold' him on his apparent “hero complex”,  being dragged into conflict against his will for god knows how long. </p><p>Possibly 10 years but, that was alright. Nothing he can't handle at all, nope not at all. </p><p>-“Are you sure that's a good idea..? Bad Boy Halo might get angry, and anger just leads to conflicts and war..” </p><p>TOMMY</p><p>Tommy sighed slumping his shoulders down below his dead brother's jacket. He just wanted a day to relax and not be dragged around the server into conflicts just to get more  hateful looks followed by some of pity, he was of tired of that. </p><p>-“DAMN IT SAM! YOU CAN'T JUST SENT ME OFF LIKE THAT WITH A THREAT-! I'M TIRED OF BEING DRAGGED AROUND BY OTHERS INTO TASKS THAT ONLY LEAD TO TROUBLE AND HATE FROM EVERYONE ELSE WHILE EVERYONE ELSE JUST SITS AROUND AND WATCHES! I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO OR A VILLAIN AGAINST MY WILL!”  </p><p> </p><p>He keep on screaming on at Sam until all of his hidden anger and hurt from all those  years ago came out from his chest until his throat went dry. Unknown to him the hybrid had lowered his mask and now stared at him with a concerned look as tears trailed down the teen's cheeks. </p><p>-“I j'ust wanna feel at home..” Curse his pent up emotions for slipping but, he was too stressed out. </p><p>He didn't even notice when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder, or when he flinched at it before a hand softly started stroking his hair softly. </p><p>-“Shh.. It's alright Toms..” Sam softly took in some steps towards the teenage regressor carefully, gently putting down a hand on his messy golden locks. -“I'm sorry to for putting you in danger, bubba..” </p><p>-“Chu are..?” Tommy looked up the hybrid adult up with hopeful teary blue eyes. -“Sammy not.. mad..?” He mumbled quietly more to himself than Sam. </p><p>After all he was still shaky in breathing and had glossy blurry eyes from earlier, it was normal for him to be like this. Specially after also having some not so good caregivers in his past. </p><p>-“Nope, I'm not mad buds.” The creeper smiled softly down at the little. -“It was my fault after all... you're just a little boy and little boys need to drawing and taking naps, don't they?” Sam looked down softly at the teen who gave him a small nod. </p><p>-“Yee! Smol bois n'eed nappies and..um milk and biscuits-!” Tommy cheerfully clasped his hands together. </p><p>-“They sure do, bubba. Now how about we go home and watch some Disney movies, yeah..?” Sam kindly offered before gently taking in the kid's right hand between his own.</p><p>-“Mhm!”  The little nodded taking his new caregiver's hand between his, ready to leave the construction side for a Disney movie night with Sam and possibly Tubbo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>